


The Date Of Fate That You Can Relate... To

by Stephicness



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Awkward Dates, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Blind Date, F/M, M/M, One Shot, awkward everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 23:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11428077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephicness/pseuds/Stephicness
Summary: Blind dates are hard. Especially when you don't even know what your date looks like.





	The Date Of Fate That You Can Relate... To

He hated it.  _Hated_  the notion that he had to dress in something so… So  _casual._  Instead of wearing his white uniform coat, he had to wear a black- dress shirt that was far too tight for him that Ignis had to loan to him (which unfortunately now had a torn up sleeve that Ignis reluctantly had to ‘gift’ to Ravus instead). Instead of his greaves, he wore black dress pants (again, that were Ignis’s) that felt as if they were threatening to split him in two. And worst of all, to top off his outfit, he had to have this hideous cactuar tie on, because Prompto was insistent that a tie would top off the date night outfit. It was awful, Ravus thought to himself, and he really didn’t want to have to dress this way.

And in public either. He sat there in amidst the diner, fingers tapping slowly against the table as his eyes surveyed the busy diner. For a place in the middle of nowhere, Hammerhead certainly was rather active. But then again, the diner was the only place where any sort of life could stir in the middle of this dusty Astral-forsaken desert. But of all places to be, he had to be here. In Hammerhead. Collecting dust as he waited. And waited. And  _waited._

Perhaps this situation was a mistake, with the others deciding to pull this awful antic on him to come out here in such ridiculous attire to spend all night waiting about in this terrible excuse of a restaurant. And for what? A date. Yes,  _a date._  It was a blind set up, and one where Ravus had no real intentions of going to. But it was the guilt card the eventually got him to consider. ‘What if they show up and see that you aren’t there?’ Ravus was immediately ridden with guilt, for it was too often than he too found disappointment in his life. But it seemed like now, disappointment was his company rather than theirs.

He let out a sigh, leaning back in his place in the booth as he looked down at the menu. Well… At least he could order something before he returned back to the haven. He waved down the waitress, pointing absent-mindedly at the toast and syrup (Tenebraen toast or something…? He forgot what it was called) before he leaned back in his seat with a frown on his face. A  _wonderful_  night. Just wonderful…

His eyes wandered up as he felt a pair of eyes had fixated themselves on him. Just in time to catch them quickly look towards the window. Far from subtle, especially as Ravus saw them give a sideward glance back before they jolted and looked down. Ravus arched an eyebrow as he watched them quickly take up the menu and stare down at it. Far too long on the same page, Ravus observed. But when he noticed that they began to slowly look up at Ravus, he finally realized that he too had been staring for too long.  _Shit._  Ravus didn’t have a menu to hide behind, so he had to improvise by hiding behind his hand as if shielding his face.

Ravus worked up the courage to glance beyond his hand as he heard a small laugh come from the person in the booth in front of him, though when he looked, they had hidden away once again. Not for long, it seemed, for a pair of bright eyes slowly began to peek from over the top of the menu again. The two were quiet, staring for a good long moment at each other before they realized just how weird it was to stare at each other. Ravus glanced towards the window and the stranger glanced down at the menu.

“…Is there something on my face?”

“Excuse me?” The stranger looked up from the menu after they heard Ravus address them. They certainly weren’t the most extravagant, Ravus thought to himself, and quite frankly, he felt overdressed. And to think he thought of himself as a casual dresser. He had to press his lips together, however, as he noticed the stranger stare for a long moment before their eyes widened as their hands shot up in a defensive manner. “Oh, no! I was…! I was just…!” They had to clear their voice as a crack shot broken through their words. “It’s just… You looked really upset, so I was wondering if, um… You were okay?”

Ravus gave a small nod, a sigh escaping from him as he sat upright in a more proper manner. “I suppose I am well. Just complications in my plans.” They gave a small nod, lacing their fingers together to create a wall to hide their twiddling thumbs. Ravus tilted his head at them and arched an eyebrow. “And what of you? Do you normally come here alone and stare at people as they sulk?”

“O-Oh no! I, um…” They reached up and scratched their cheek with their index finger. “I, um… I was stood up, so here I am.”

“I’m… Sorry to hear that,” Ravus replied. He found his expression softening as he watched the stranger hang their head. It was embarrassing… For the both of them – both stood up tonight. But for some reason, it was a nice thought to know that Ravus wasn’t the only one to feel lonely tonight. At least the night was a lot less lonely with the stranger relating to him in this instance.

He returned back to attention as the waitress returned, setting the toast and syrup down in front of him and walking away. The idea of having to eat alone was odd… Especially when he knew that this stranger in the booth over had the tendency to stare. Perhaps the awkwardness could be alleviated and the loneliness spared for the night… Ravus hummed to himself before he gestured to the seat across from him.

“If you like, I can be your date tonight. Considering that my plans seemed to have fallen through as well.” Ravus wasn’t expecting the brightening gaze that spread across the stranger’s face. For a moment there, it looked as if they were going to cry from his words. Cute… Ravus had to clear his throat to cease the slight heat that went over his cheeks, watching as their eyes had brightened, but their posture slouched.

“No… It’s fine. I don’t wanna disturb you as you’re eating.”

“You are not disturbing me. I would enjoy some company, in all actuality.” Ravus’s lips curled slightly in a faint smile as he gestured once again. “My offer still stands. Perhaps you may take a closer look at myself, rather than hiding behind your menu and taking a glimpse from afar.”

They found their cheeks flaring with a red color, and they had to press their hands to their cheeks before they covered their face with their hands. Perhaps… Ravus shouldn’t have said such a thing. And yet, the smile that he saw appear from behind their hands caused the commander’s cheeks to redden as well.  _Well then…_  He watched carefully as they began to collect their things, standing up from their booth and going over to the seat across from Ravus. He looked at the person again, eying the sneakers they wore and the messenger bag that hung from their shoulder. Yes… Ravus was  _definitely_  over-dressed. But nevertheless, he gave a small nod to allow them to sit across from him. He reached out to them, holding out his hand as Ravus tilted his head. “My name is Ravus, by the way. Ravus Nox Fleuret.”

They stared at the hand for a moment, adjusting their glasses before they smiled and took his hand in return.

* * *

“Hey~ There’s Rae! You’re back late.” The commander raised an eyebrow at the quartet of boys as he hiked up the rocks to the haven top. Surprising to see them all still awake, seeing how Ignis was adamant about how they were all to sleep by midnight. Yet there they all were, with rather dumb expressions over their faces as if eager to see Ravus. The commander’s eyes narrowed suspiciously before he tossed the cactuar tie over to the blond-haired young man and began to (literally) tear the shirt from himself to redress into something more comfortable. Prompto grinned and looked over his shoulder to Ravus. “Well? How’d it go?”

“They never arrived, unfortunately.”

A silence settled between all of them before Ignis whispered a bit too loudly. “Did they really desert him…?”

“No. They told me that they were there!” Prompto reached into his pocket, pulling out his phone to look down at the text messages. “Yeah. See? Told me that  _you_  never showed up.”

“Impossible. I was there. I even ordered the toast and syrup like you were so adamant in suggesting to me.” Ravus rubbed his shoulder as he detached his Magitek arm. Like a literal weight off his shoulder. “I waited there for a good hour until I asked another poor soul to dine with me. Apparently, they too were stood up on their date.” He sighed and walked over to sit with the others, crossing his legs over one another as he propped his head up on his knuckles. “Despite the complications, it was not a terrible evening.”

“So you got another date after your date blew you off?” Noctis couldn’t help but chuckle, shaking his head as he leaned back in his seat. “Man, Ravus. You really know how to charm them.”

The commander grunted in response. “They were pleasant to talk to, we managed to cease the stammering. Remarkably, they were really enthusiastic about writing as well, promising to one day show me their writings.”

“So like a second date?” Gladio arched an eyebrow at Ravus, who merely nodded in response. “Wow… To think a beanpole like you can actually keep a date.”

Ravus scoffed as he shifted in his place to pull out his cellphone. A few taps on his keyboard, and he tossed his phone to Prompto as he rose from his place. “Take a glance if you need proof of my endeavors. I am going to retire for the evening now. Good evening, gentleman.” He bowed his head to them before retreating into the tent.

Not even a second after Prompto had the phone did the others scurry over to the blond’s side, looking down at the cellphone and the picture Ravus had taken. The person in the image was hiding behind their menu, a bright smile over their face as the sequence of images showed them trying to hide form the camera before they had a warm smile in the last image. Prompto tilted his head before he looked at the others and pointed at the pictures. “Uh… That’s them. That’s who Ravus was supposed to meet.”

Noctis was a bit quiet as he stared at the pictures, cycling through once, twice, and one more time. “Well… Their smile’s really nice. They gonna be Specs #2 now?”

As the others laughed to thiemselves, Ignis arched an eyebrow, fixing his glasses as he grunted a little bit to himself. “Hm… At least they have great taste in eyewear.”

Gladio scoffed. “Small world though. Kinda sad how dense Ravus was not to know who he was supposed to go on a date with though. _”_

The others murmured in unison. Well… Whatever made Ravus happy, they guessed.


End file.
